Multiversed
by ConcentratedWin
Summary: Two girls end up in the Twilight Universe and find a fourth who was there previously. Suddenly, something happens and they begin a crazy multi-universe trip, visiting multiple universes and causing havoc wherever they go.
1. The Trouble Makers

HI! Welcome to our first fanfiction! We want to send a special thanks to for being our inspiration for this story. Also, as an author's not,e we have to go ahead and say that we do not own Twilight or any of the characters in Twilight - Twilight, and all subsequent novels in the series, all property of Stephanie Meyer. We do, however, own Jade and Melody, while the character of Leslie belongs to MrsTwiTard.

* * *

Bella felt a little guilty. She hadn't been home for at least a few days. Her life had been consumed by Edward and his family, and they, in turn, were so busy with the arrival of Leslie that Bella had simply given her dad some idiotic excuse and just spent the past few days at their house helping. She hoped Charlie hadn't starved to death.

"Want me to come inside with you to talk to Charlie?" Edward asked, kissing her jaw and distracting her with his smell. She hated it when he did that. Well, not so much hated.

"No," she finally said, regaining her thoughts. "Charlie is not your biggest fan yet, and I might be in for it already for being gone so long. Do you remember what I told him?"

"You said Jessica was having a very bad week because of, and I quote, 'girl things, Dad, come on, you don't really want to know,' and you were staying with her."

"Right, okay, I'll be fine then. Good night," Bella said, getting out of the passenger side of her truck. Edward was already in front of her when her feet touched the ground. He handed her the keys.

"I'll see you in a few hours," he said. "Don't worry, Charlie seems really happy tonight." They kissed one more time and he was gone.

"Hello? Dad?" Bella started to say once she was inside the door, "Hey, sorry abou—"

"Bella?" Charlie asked happily from the kitchen where he was placing a serving dish on the neatly set table. "You're just in time for dinner."

Bella was baffled, but she set her bad down near the stairs and went to see who the man talking to her was and what he had done with her culinary inept father. It smelled wonderful in the house.

"You cooked?"

"Yeah. I mean, Melody helped with this a little, but she's been teaching me how to make all sorts of things," Charlie said. For the first time, Bella noticed the girl sitting at the other side of the table. She was short, younger than Bella, and had a big smile and very shiny, short, blonde hair.

"Oh, I didn't know if you'd be home tonight or not," she said getting up. "I'll set a place for you."

Bella sat down, stunned as a plate was set before her and Charlie served them all, what appeared to be, stir fry and rice. Her father and the strange new girl babbled for a little bit about how Charlie was learning to cook very well, the stir fry was very tasty, and maybe tomorrow they could make crab legs.

"Wait," Bella interrupted, coming back to her senses. "Who are you? Are you my cousin or something?"

"Oh, I am so sorry! My name is Melody. I'm not your cousin, I… uhh…"

"She's new around here," Charlie said. "Billy and I found her and her friend wandering along the highway when we went fishing a few days ago. They said they fell into a book and woke up in the woods."

"Yep," Melody said, smiling.

"We took them to the hospital, but they couldn't do anything since the girls weren't hurt and all their psych people are out at some conference in New York for the next three weeks," Charlie continued. Bella realized that this was the most she had heard him say in a long time.

"They said that as long as Jade and I weren't dangers to ourselves – that's my friend's name, Jade – then they couldn't keep us there." Melody added, still grinning.

"I'm letting her stay here until we can get someone to look at them, or we find their parents. Jade is staying with Billy," Charlie finished the story.

"Uhh," Bella paused, not knowing how she felt about a potentially mentally unstable person staying in her house and wondering why Edward hadn't warned her. "Okay, that's cool I guess."

"Definitely. Melody has been such a help. Teaching me how to cook, we talk all the time, she laughs about everything and has such a witty sense of humor." Charlie laughed happily and Melody joined in. Bella eyed Melody with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

Melody suddenly stopped laughing and looked directly back at Bella. "Oh! Oh! You should come with us tomorrow! It's Saturday, right? Billy and Charlie are going to watch the game or something and I'm going to hang out with Jade and Jacob," at this, Melody burst into giggles again. Bella looked at her as though she'd grown an extra head. As she noticed Bella's gaze, she attempted to clarify. "I think it sounds so funny when you say 'Jade and Jacob' because their names sound so similar… Anyways, it'll be fun and you should come."

Charlie smiled fondly and looked at Bella, "Doesn't she just remind you of when you were thirteen?"

"Hey!" Melody narrowed her eyes, "I'm _four_teen!"

Charlie and Melody laughed together, but Bella could only stare.

Dinner ended, leaving Bella feeling strange and excluded. Not even wanting to be around Melody and Charlie any more, she went to her room and worked on her homework. She finished everything, but her math, which was taking her a long time because she kept losing focus and staring blankly at a picture on her wall that had been taken when she was twelve, it was of her and her dad.

"That one's wrong," said a voice that was very close to her ear, "You forgot some parenthesis two steps ago, and it's messing the whole thing up."

Bella almost jumped, but she was getting used to Edward's sudden appearances.

"Why didn't you tell me about Melody?" She asked him.

"I thought she'd be a good surprise," Edward said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Charlie is so much happier since she has gotten here. He practically radiates it."

"Well I—"

"Shh, hold on," Edward said as he freed his arms, "She's coming up to talk to you about tomorrow. Charlie fell asleep in front of the TV. I'll be right outside."

There was a knock on the door and Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Come in," Bella said.

"Hey," Melody said, coming into the room as instructed and standing against the door, "Can I talk to you two?"

"You two," Bella asked, feeling a little panicky, but trying to hide it. "There isn't anyone else in here."

"Yeah, whatever," Melody said nonchalantly, waving her hand in the air. "Edward, come back in here please."

Surprisingly, he did come back, but made a big show of climbing back into the window from the tree outside and almost falling off in the process. Once he was pretty much inside the room, Melody rolled her eyes and spoke again.

"If you're finished wasting time, I wanted to know if you're both okay with Bella hanging out with us and Jacob tomorrow. I would really like her to. I'd invite you, Edward, but, well, you can't come anyway so—"

"Oh my god," Edward said, his perfect brow knitted in concentration from what he was hearing in her mind. "How do you know about these things?"

"What things? What's she thinking? Why are you freaking out?" The questions started pouring from Bella, as though she had been holding on to them all evening.

"I read them," said Melody, "but—"

"Where," demanded Edward.

"In a book. Well, a few books. And there are some movies, too. Here, it's probably easier to just think it all at you."

It was silent for a minute or two, during which Edward let out a low whistle.

"So," he said, after a few more moments. "Renesme?"

"WHAT is going ON?" Bella exclaimed suddenly, before Melody could speak again.

"Well," Edward said, trying to explain, "She's just like Leslie, as in she's from someplace else. Except Leslie hasn't thought about it more than fleetingly, so I had no idea the sheer extent of it all."

"There's another real girl here besides me and Jade?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, she's staying at our house." Edward nodded, surprisingly calm about the entire situation.

"Oh man," Melody said, "We should totally all trade at some point. It can be like Twilight musical chairs only…" She paused, thinking, finger to her chin. "Nothing like musical chairs. Never mind. But we should all trade. We can watch the books happen in, like, real time."

"Except, wait," Edward said, "We didn't play baseball."

"Oh yeah," Bella said, finally feeling like she might be on the same page is everybody, "Leslie told us not to go because of some track runner or whatever."

"What!" Melody exclaimed, "So, none of it is going to happen? Wow. I wonder if the space time continuum is all screwed up now, like in the movies. I wonder if Jacob will still change."

"Into a werewolf?" Edward asked, slightly agitated at the thought of it.

"A WHAT?" Bella asked, shocked, only to be dismissed.

"You're dating a vampire." Melody gave her a dead look before turning to Edward and addressing a more important matter. "And he changes into a 'shape shifter'. I guess, they're not technically werewolves. They just transform into wolves."

"Well," Edward replied, "Now you two really have to go to his house tomorrow and ask Billy. Bella, will you go to see what he says for me? But, for god's sake, be careful."

"Wait, hold on. Go back," Bella cried desperately. "Jacob. Turns into. A werewolf?"

"You weren't listening at all, were you?" Melody sighed, "And you didn't see all that foreshadowing? Remember that dream you keep having with the wolf in it? Remember how he told you about his ancestors being part wolf or something? Or has that happened yet? Geez, now I'm all confused."

"Not really a werewolf," Edward explained, trying to be helpful because Bella looked emotionally distressed and upset at Melody for being so abrupt with her. "Not like Wolf Man, all hairy like you think. They would just turn into big, huge dogs with very sharp, vampire ripping teeth."

Melody nodded, almost excited. "A guy would have tried to kill you in a couple months and they saved you by ripping the guy to shreds, pretty intense considering vampires are all made of diamond mixed with marble, or something."

Edward waved Melody off with a hand and returned to Bella's quivering lip, the thought of vampire ripping teeth was scary. "Don't worry. That might not happen now."

Bella went from quivering lip to stone face, looking at Melody suspiciously. "And how do you know all this again?"

"Remember when your dad said he picked us up while we were wandering around claiming we 'fell into a book and woke up here'? We did fall into a book. It's called Twilight. It's a book about a girl named Bella Swan who moves in with her dad in Forks, Washington and falls in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen. All while having strange, sexually charged moments with her 'we're only friends' friend, who is also a werewolf, Jacob Black. She also completely ignores all human boys and complains about her life whenever she gets a chance, but never really does anything to change it, except whine and cry and sometimes thinks about killing herself with rocks when her boyfriend and 'not boyfriend we're only friends' friend are threatened by a newborn vampire and an escape artist vampire." Melody paused, furrowed her brow, smiled and then tilted her head.

Everything seemed to go over Bella's head, it was like her world was crashing down around her and she missed Melody calling her a whiney, good for nothing. "Are… are you telling me that I'm not real?" The quivering lip returned.

"In my world you're not, but clearly science has got some 'splainin' to do." Melody shrugged, as though it was no big deal.

Edward agreed with her analysis of the situation, that it was no big deal, and just smiled. "That's what I've been saying for about a hundred years."

Bella was confused, it was like everyone had lost their minds. Edward was okay with a random twelve year old telling him he was from a book and predicting the future and so was Leslie and Melody acted like it was no big deal. Charlie was letting her live there and the Black family had taken on the other. Not to mention there was one living with the Cullens.

"Speaking of which," Melody interrupted Bella's thoughts. "Why don't you guys just say that it's a rare skin condition? I mean, it's not like you actually burst into flames. And then you could go into the sun all you wanted and no one would care. Maybe you'd dazzle a couple people here and there, but it would be okay."

"It's a little more complicated than that," Edward opened his mouth to explain why 'rare skin condition' was lacking in sufficiency when Bella interrupted, hands stretched out as though it would stop time itself.

"OKAY!" She said, "This is all a little too much for me. _You're_ just a little too much for me. I think we're done now. I promise I'll go to Billy's tomorrow, but I am going to bed before my head explodes. And anyways, isn't it past your bedtime, Miss Fourteen Years Old?"

"Hey!" Melody protested, but Bella was obstinate and obtuse, winning out in the end with sheer stubbornness. Before sulking away to bed, Melody glared at Bella, "You're only like… three years older than me.


	2. Adventures with Jacob and Bella's Anger

Charlie left early so that he and Billy could watch whatever was on before the pre-game, and Bella agreed to drive up to the reservation with Melody a little later on. The car ride was silent until Bella just couldn't take it anymore."

"What's with you?" Bella asked, exasperated.

"Huh?" Melody only shot her a look of pure confusion. Things were pretty clear from where she was standing.

Bella gripped the wheel of her truck angrily, knuckles turning white. She had too many questions and they all sounded vicious. She eventually settled on the tamest one, "Why are you teaching my dad to cook?"

"Oh," Melody said," Well, I just think it's so weird, in the books, how you have to do everything for Charlie and you say he even burns noodles. Cooking isn't even that hard, you just follow instructions. So, I thought if someone taught him how to cook, he would be okay when you get married to Edward and move out."

That actually made a lot of sense, sort of like that 'teach a man to fish' proverb.

"Also," Melody continued, "I really like your dad. He's cool and you and Edward are all in love, or whatever, but you kind of hang your dad out to dry. I thought it'd be nice for him to have someone else there, instead of just waiting for you all the time."

"What are you saying?" Bella's tone had dropped.

"I don't know… I wish you'd had a sister, I guess. That way Charlie can be happy. He really just likes having someone around to talk to and watch TV with, and you are never there because you're off with Edward all the time. And when you are there, you cook him food and go to bed so you can sit with Edward more." Melody sighed, "The poor guy."

After a moment of thinking about this and feeling guilty, Bella finally responded. "You _want_ to be that person?"

"While I'm here, I don't see why I can't be that person. He doesn't seem to mind me." Melody said, simply.

That didn't make Bella feel better and that strange feeling from last night hit her again, but at that point they had arrived, so they couldn't talk about it anymore. Melody was out of the car in an instant and was hugging another young, slightly taller, dark haired girl – it must have been Jade.

"It's Bella!" Jade exclaimed, once they were done with their hug.

"Well, we are in Twilight," said Melody, "Of course it's Bella."

"Bella, I'm glad you're here!" Jacob smiled, walking down the front steps of his house, "These girls are crazy fun, we're going to have a blast today. I've always wanted a sibling and now it's like I have two!" Jacob said, grabbing both Jade and Melody fondly.

"I thought I was like your sister," Bella protested, "And haven't they only been here a few days?"

"Yeah? So?" Jade asked, "We're just that awesome."

"Bella just thinks we're crazy, that's all." Melody said, a little too happily for Bella's taste.

"Yeah, we ARE crazy," Jade smiled, "Crazy awesome! Now come one, it's not raining too hard today and Jacob said he's going to teach us to track stuff. We're going to learn to be super cool ninjas in no time at this rate. Then, we just have to learn kung fu and to stalk our prey silently in the shadows, and we're in business."

Jacob grinned at Bella, who looked less than enthused, but she went along as they romped through the woods by Jacob's house. After a while, Jacob offered to make a trail and see if they could follow it and Bella volunteered to help him. He picked carefully along in the forest, occasionally making a mark on a tree or breaking a twig, while Bella tromped normally after him.

"Jacob," Bella said after she has stewed in her thoughts for a while, "I think she's stealing my dad."

"What? That's silly, what's wrong with you? They're great, you just don't know it yet." Jacob dismissed her with a shake of his head, but she continued.

"Charlie likes her so much better than he likes me. He's so happy, it's like she's replacing me to him," Bella whined.

"Bella," Jacob said, no longer focusing on creating a trail, "You're Charlie's kid, his only kid, of course he likes you better."

"Well, last night at dinner he didn't ask me anything about how I've been, even though he hasn't seen me in days."

"And there's your problem," Jacob said, "Where have you been for those days?"

"At… at Edward's house."

"Yeah, I thought so," Jacob said, "Maybe if you spent more time with Charlie and less time with your albino boyfriend, then you wouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Oh god," Bella said, stopping dead in the middle of the woods, "They're stealing you, too."

"No they're not," Jacob shook his head, back tracking to stand in front of Bella.

"Yes, yes they are. You like Jade better than me, don't you? You think I'm just being stupid and in fake teenage love and I'll get over it with a good stern talking to, don't you?" Her lip started to quiver, again, and her eyes were wide.

"Bells," Jacob sighed, "Look." He paused again. "When was the last time you hung out with me?"

She stopped and thought, "I guess it was when we went to the beach and you told me about all those tribal myths about the Cold Ones."

"Yeah." Jacob said shortly. "That was forever ago and you didn't even go there to hang out with me, did you?"

Bella had to admit, she basically just used hanging out with him as a pretense to get information from him about Edward.

"It's the same problem," Jacob said. "Now that you have Edward, you don't really care about anyone else in your life. Then when two little girls come along and make the people you've practically forgotten about happy, you feel like you're getting replaced and get super offended, even though you aren't around enough to even see what is going on." He sighed again, dejectedly. His speech wouldn't make a bit of difference.

Suddenly, a small broken twig hit Jacob's should and shortly after, a rain of small pieces of sticks and bark fell onto them and caused them to cover their heads.

"Ha ha! We found you!" Jade exclaimed, bursting out from behind Bella.

"Those were our ninja starts. Now you guys are dead," Melody added.

Jacob seemed to care less about Bella's worries now than he did before hand, "Good job!" He laughed.

"I like how you stopped making a trail at one point, Jacob." Jade said, "It would have made it more difficult, but we followed Bella's trail right to you guys. Now, what do we win?"

"Nothing, unless you can catch me!" Jacob said, running away from the three girls. Melody and Jade ran off after him, laughing.

Bella followed slowly behind, picking bits of twig out of her damn hair. She knew what she now had to do.


	3. Bella's Plan and Confrontation

"You didn't ask Billy about the werewolf thing, did you Bella?" asked Edward, dejectedly, the next day.

"They are stealing my life." She ranted, "This is unacceptable and far more important than any wolf men. We have to stop them, and there's only one way we can do it," she paced in front of the Cullen family and Leslie who were assembled in the living room.

"We can't _kill_ them, Bella, geez. They're just kids." Jasper said, sounding worried.

"Not killing," Bella continued, "No… this is war. But there is nothing I can do. Only one person can help me."

They all looked amongst each other, confused. Edward just looked embarrassed.

"Leslie," Bella said, stopping and facing her. "You have to help me win this war."

"What can I do?" Leslie asked, only mostly listening as she rubbed her hands together. One of them had fallen asleep and it felt weird.

"They're your age and they're from your world, or whatever. You can beat them and send them back! You have to!"

"You're making this sound like a video game or something, Bella, Leslie doesn't even know how to get herself back," Emmett said, "And besides, I'm not letting my little sister go up against a couple of ninjas alone."

"They're not really ninjas, Emmett, that was just a stupid little game Bella said they played yesterday," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know what she said, but doesn't that just sound so awesome? I wish I had thought of becoming a professional ninja when I was thirteen," he responded, grinning, as he considered that all he had to do was learn kung fu since he could already track things _and_ stalk his prey silently in the shadows.

"Oh god, now Emmett, too!" Bella said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Could I please just bring them over here and have Leslie talk to them, please?"

Everyone looked at Carlisle.

"Well, sure. I don't see why not," Carlisle said, "Everyone is pretty well fed, and having Leslie and you around, even for just this short amount of time, seems to have helped Jasper, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has." Jasper added, "I'd be fine with them as long as you all don't start bleeding or anything."

"They're ninjas. They won't just start bleeding. They'd have to face off with a stronger ninja to even get injured!" Emmett tossed his hands in the air, "They aren't clumsy like some other humans we know." He was teasing, but the attempt nearly brought Bella to tears.

"I don't see why a little visit to put your mind at ease would be any sort of problem, Bella." Carlisle finished, pleasantly, ignoring Bella's tears, Edward's attempt at comforting her, Leslie picking at her hand, Rosalie bickering at Emmett's insensitivity, and Alice and Jasper being so blatantly in love that it hurt just a little bit.

Bella went immediately to round up Melody and Jade. She called her dad and eventually found the two girls in the Fork's Library talking to a small crowd of aghast looking teenagers about how the Harry Potter series ends. They went with her, very excited to meet the Cullens and Leslie, whom they kept referring to as the other 'real' girl. It made Bella uncomfortable.

They couldn't arrive back at the Cullen's household fast enough. When they did, everyone was eagerly waiting for them outside. Seeing her truck, Leslie moved to the front. Bella didn't see Edward, so when she got out, she asked where he was. An instant later, he was standing next to her.

"I was in the bed of your truck," he said, "There wasn't enough room in the cab for all four of us, but I wanted to make sure you'd be okay."

"You're right," said Jade to Melody, "It seems sort of sweet in the book, but it's pretty creepy in real life." Edward said nothing, but his face grew pensive. Bella would ask him what they were talking about later.

"Hi," said Leslie.

"Hi," said Melody and Jade, in unison.

"I'm Leslie."

"I'm Jade and this is Melody."

There was a pause while everyone looked at the three girls curiously, then Leslie spoke. "So, uhh, what's this about you guys stealing Bella's life?"

"Oh, that?" She's a little bit paranoid because we're hanging out with Charlie and Jacob, I guess. But we don't really have any place to stay and we like Charlie and Jacob and Billy," said Melody.

Esme sighed, "Carlisle, they don't have anywhere to live. They were just like Leslie…"

Carlisle also sighed, looking sad about children and how he and his wife couldn't have any. He shook his head, "Bella, we should all go inside. Get something to drink and talk this out."

Bella whined, sad that this couldn't end immediately, but stomped into the house. Jade and Melody followed closely, excited to see everything. Leslie followed behind, still curious about these other two girls and what their arrival would mean for an already destroyed plot. The rest of the Cullens followed after, talking amongst themselves.

After almost everyone had been seated, they watched as the two new girls had found a way to entertain themselves. They were running, diving, and rolling around obstacles in some odd game of tag. It was probably another game that Jacob had taught them, but they seemed to find it more fun that anything. Emmett looked on, pointing and gesturing wildly. "They're ninjas, Rose! NINJAS!"

Bella could feel herself getting close to either screaming or crying, the feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that she was just going to vomit, so she didn't quite know what to do. She crossed her arms and stared angrily at the wall. Edward tried to sooth her by sitting close to her and whispering how much he loved her into her ears. This seemed to work until the two girls sat down, facing the Cullens and Leslie.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jade asked.

"Do we get to ask questions? I have a lot of questions." Melody added, head tilted to the side.

The two girls giggled manically together, sharing glances that no one understood except for Edward, who put his hand over his face, sighing.

"Sure, you can ask questions." Carlisle nodded, Esme as well.

The girls cheered and Jade opened the floor to Melody, "Okay, okay. What to ask first. Hmmm, Jasper! Are you racist? Being from the civil war and all?"

Jasper looked embarrassed, shook his head, and sighed. "I don't have anything against anyone based on race."

"Uh-huh." Melody raised an eyebrow and cackled.

"My turn!" Jade grinned. "Emmett! Why don't you have a back story. Whenever anyone talks about you, it's only about how Rosalie found you. Why the heck were you in the woods getting eaten by a bear in the first place? Where were your friends and family? Why didn't anyone ever send out a search party for you? Did you ever think of giving them closure?" Her questions spilled out one after the other, her eyes were wide with excitement and Emmett just looked at her as she spoke.

He took a deep breath and looked around the room, "That's a really good question…s. Unfortunately, I'm not sure how to answer them. I mean, I was going camping and I had a really average life, so telling everyone how boring I was seemed… well, boring. And I think they got closure, I mean, I'm sure there is some sort of sign of bears munching on me. Blood, flesh, nasty stuff. You know. And showing up after hearing I was eaten by a bear and look exactly like I did back then would be the opposite of closure, don't you think?"

"I like Emmett here more than Emmett in Twilight. Smeyer gives him a bad rap, but I think he's a pretty cool guy. Eh, plays video games and doesn't afraid of anything." Jade smiled and fist bumped Emmett. He made sure to do it extra soft so he didn't break her arm off with his super vampire and Emmett strength combined.

Melody laughed, then turned serious. "Jasper, you attempted to eat Bella's face off after she got a paper cut…"

Jasper looked confused, but realizing they were from another dimensions, he just nodded and she continued.

"Why don't you try to eat everyone's face off when girls go on their woman time each month?" She raised an eyebrow and the room fell into an awkward silence.

Jasper cleared his throat and furrowed his brow, "Well, it… uh, it smells different."

"It still smells like blood." Melody countered.

"Psst. It's funny blood." Jade whispered, cackling to herself. Melody rolled her eyes and stared directly at Jasper.

Jasper felt uncomfortable, strange due to his control over emotions. "It smells unappetizing."

"Fair enough." Melody grinned, "Also, do you all know that the fact that you gain a random chromosome just doesn't make sense? I mean, it doesn't even make a little bit of sense."

Carlisle just nodded.

Bella seemed to become enraged, "ALRIGHT! STOP! This stops right now, right now!" She stood up, glaring daggers at everything and everyone. "They're stealing my life! That is what this is about! Not stupid questions that don't make sense."

Jade looked at Bella with a raised brow, "Do you ever just want to punch her? Sometimes, I think I might want to."

Bella looked at her, dumbfounded. Most everyone else in the room stared at her as well and Jade looked around to them. "What? Should I tell her I love her instead? Despite all of her angsty whining?"

Bella continued to stare at her, arms dropping to her side like cooked noodles and dangling their uselessly. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. No one could tell if she would tackle the small girl and strangle the life out of her, or if she would cry.

Melody turned to Leslie, who had been picking at her hand – it felt funny, kind of cold and really weird. "I'm surprised that Bella hasn't gone off on you about you stealing her awesome life, Leslie. I mean, you're living with her boyfriend and hanging out with her family."

Leslie looked up, shocked to have been drawn back into the conversation. "We've had our issues, but I think that we've moved on." She looked over at Bella who was fuming again.

"Moved on? All of you are taking my life away, bit by bit!" She nearly screamed.

Jade waved her hand in the air, "Bologna. The only thing you really care about is Edward. If it wasn't for him leaving you in the second book, you would have totally forgot that Jacob existed. And if you weren't so retarded, you would have gotten married sooner and moved out of your house and forgot Charlie existed. Sure, you'd live here, but you'd only hang out with Edward because you don't really, really like anyone else. Alice is a fun shopping partner, Rosalie is jealous of you, Emmett is kind of a side character, Jasper is a side character, Esme never has anything to do with anything and Carlisle is just the live in doctor. All you do is whine about how plain you are and how undeserving you are of Edward and his love. Shut up. He loves you. Time to grow up and accept it Bella, stop pitying yourself to get attention."

Jade seemed to get physically angry as her speech went on, but it drew to a close and she smiled. Melody nodded and clapped. Bella looked pissed.

"She does whine a lot," Emmett whispered to Rosalie, who only nodded in response.

Bella shrieked in frustration, "I can't believe it! ALL OF YOU! You ALL are being pulled in! I'm being replaced!"

"Hey! Bella! Stop it, this is getting crazy! You've got to leave these girls alone. We know Leslie's cool and these two seem cool, too," Emmett said, going to stand next to Leslie who was the closest to Bella.

"Jasper! Stop trying to calm me down! How can I be calm when they're stealing my life and convincing you all to hate me!" Bella shrieked dramatically.

"We don't hate you, Bella," Leslie said, frowning. "Hey guys, I feel funny."

Everyone stopped listening to Bella and looked to Leslie, Melody was the first to speak.

"Oh my god," she shouted, "What's happening to Leslie's arm?"


	4. The First Shift

Everyone fell silent and stared at Leslie. Her hand and right forearm was covered in some sort of silver goo, and it looked like the goo was traveling up her arm and gaining speed.

Leslie shrieked and tried to wipe it off with her other hand, but instead it just stuck to that hand and started to travel up that arm, too.

Suddenly she was surrounded by Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett. The other vampires had backed off not to get in the way except Jasper who hovered around the edges trying to keep her from panicking. Bella, Jade, and Melody, slower to move, rushed up to Leslie.

"Carlisle, what's happening to me? Leslie said, trying not to touch anything as the goo crawled up her arms.

"I don't know," Carlisle said, his omnipresent calm close to breaking, "I don't know, I have no idea. I don't know what I should do."

"Wait, I've seen this before," Jade said, "In The Matrix! This is what happens to Neo when they're about to pull him out. Did you touch a mirror, Leslie?"

"I-I-I don't remember. I might have when Alice first made me up. I was so pretty. But I don't remember," she said.

"I saw that movie. I think you're totally right. It went just like this," said Emmett.

"But that's just a movie," Edward said.

"Yeah, and Twilight's just a book," Melody countered, "Thinking like that isn't going to help us very much right now."

"Well, if she's going into the Matrix, or coming out of it or whatever, I want to go," said Jade steadfastly.

"Me too," said Melody.

The goo had already enveloped Leslie's arms and she could feel it coating her whole body. They could see it coming up her neck passed the collar of her shirt.

Melody and Jade each grabbed one of Leslie's hands in both of their own. Everyone stepped back further as the goo spread to them, going faster than it had before. Everyone, except Emmett.

"I can't let them go alone. They're just kids," said Emmett, looking up tragically at Rosalie.

"I'll be back, Rose, I promise," he said as he gently grabbed Leslie's forearm and the silver goo spread to him. It was traveling faster and faster. It had already coated all of Leslie, and Melody and Jade's faces were almost completely covered.

Rosalie was next to Emmett in an instant, but she could only stand there powerlessly as he was completely covered in silver. She let out a frustrated and angry scream.

In another instant, the four of them were gone.


End file.
